Legend Sentai Series (toyline)
The is a toyline introduced alongside the airing of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger in 2011. It is comprised of products based on characters, robots, and items that have appeared across the Super Sentai series.https://sentai.b-boys.jp/legend/index.html Ranger Key Sets rangerkeyset_gobus1.jpg|Ranger Key Set: Go-Busters rangerkeyset_hurricaneger.jpg|Ranger Key Set: Hurricaneger rangerkeyset_boukenger.jpg|Ranger Key Set: Boukenger rangerkeyset_gobus2.jpg|Ranger Key Set: Go-Busters 2 rangerkeyset_dekaranger.jpg|Ranger Key Set: Dekaranger rangerkeyset_gekiranger.jpg|Ranger Key Set: Gekiranger rangerkeyset_abaranger.jpg|Ranger Key Set: Abaranger rangerkeyset_magiranger.jpg|Ranger Key Set: Magiranger rangerkeyset_ooo.jpg|Ranger Key Set: Roleplay Items was a re-release of the Mobirates with 68 newly recorded sounds. It was packaged with an AkaRed Key. *A set of small weapons, includes a Mobirates, D-Magnum 01 & 02, Magiphone, Shinkenmaru, and a MagiRed Ranger Key. *A set of small weapons, includes a Gokai Cellular, Gold Anchor Key, Zyusouken, Break Throttle, Wing Trigger, and Rocket Booster. Action Figures The was a line of combining mecha that had a common joint type that allowed parts to be interchanged between each robot. *GaoKing *Engine-O *MagiKing *Dekaranger Robo *ShinkenOh *Daizyuzin *GokaiOh Vinyl Figures Legend Sentai Hero Series The is a collection of re-released and newly molded vinyl figures to commemorate Super Sentai's 35th anniversary. *01 DekaRed (New lower body mold) *02 MagiRed (New mold) *03 GaoRed (New lower body mold) *04 ShinkenRed (New lower body mold) *05 Hurricane Red (New mold) *06 Tyranno Ranger (New mold) *07 Akarenger (New mold) *08 Dragon Ranger (New mold) *09 VulEagle (New mold) *10 GaoSilver (Partially remolded) *11 GekiRed (New paint color) *12 DekaBreak (New paint color) *13 Go-on Red Super Sentai Best was a set of six 12 centimeter tall vinyl figures. The set included GokaiRed, AkaRed, ShinkenRed, Go-on Red, GoseiRed, and Geki Red. Although it's designated as "01", no additional sets were released. Gashapon *Legend Sentai Series: Ranger Keys 01 **Red Buster **Blue Buster **Yellow Buster **GokaiRed (Great Power Version) **GokaiBlue (Great Power Version) **GokaiYellow (Great Power Version) **GokaiGreen (Great Power Version) **GokaiPink (Great Power Version) **GokaiSilver (Great Power Version) **Mele **Rio **Wolzard Fire **Zubaan **DekaSwan **BullBlack **Signalman *Legend Sentai Series: Ranger Keys 02 **Red Buster (color change ver.) **Blue Buster (color change ver.) **Yellow Buster (color change ver.) **Beet Buster **Stag Buster **Beet J. Stag **MagiMother **TimeYellow **OhPink **Ninja White **Black Condor **Five Yellow **Yellow Lion **Blue Mask **Green Flash **Change Griffin *Legend Sentai Series: Ranger Keys 03 **Red Buster (sticker change ver.) **Blue Buster (sticker change ver.) **Yellow Buster (sticker change ver.) **Beet Buster (repaint ver.) **Stag Buster (repaint ver.) **Beet J. Stag (repaint ver.) **TimeGreen **Yellow Owl **Blue Swallow **White Swan **Black Bison **Green Sai **Blue Dolphin **DynaBlack **DenziBlue **DenziGreen **DenziYellow **DenziPink *Legend Sentai Series: Ranger Keys 04 **Red Buster **Blue Buster **GokaiChristmas **TimePink **Blue Racer **Green Racer **Yellow Racer **Pink Racer **Ninja Red **Ninja White **Ninja Blue **Ninja Yellow **Ninja Black **Tiger Ranger **Ptera Ranger **DynaBlue **DynaYellow **DynaPink *Legend Sentai Series: Ranger Keys 05 **Red Buster **GokaiRed **AkaRed (Gokaiger version) **AkaRed (Boukenger version) **Five Blue **Five Black **Five Pink **Blue Flash **Yellow Flash **Pink Flash **Change Pegasus **Change Phoenix **Change Mermaid **Green Two **Blue Three **Yellow Four **Pink Five Miscellaneous Ride and Go Series Ranger Key Series were mini vehicle toys that were packaged with a Ranger Key. The Ranger Key could be inserted into the car and drive itself using a pullback spring. *01 Buster Vehicle CB-01 Cheetah & Red Buster Key *02 Buster Vehicle GT-02 Gorilla & Blue Buster Key *03 Gokai Galleon & GokaiRed Key *04 Buster Vehicle BC-04 Beetle & Beet Buster Key *05 GoZyuDrill & GokaiSilver Key *06 Buster Vehicle SJ-05 Stag Beetle & Stag Buster Key Super Sentai Robo Ranger Key Series was a playset of a giant robot cockpit where up to five Ranger Keys could be inserted. The Ranger Keys would activate sound clips of the team name, enemy corps, mecha and the finishing move. It included a metallic Akarenger key. See Also References